


Spring Forward

by humantales



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humantales/pseuds/humantales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John <i>will</i> be blogging about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to onedergirl for her beta'ing.

"Good night, Sherlock," John said, stretching as he stood up and put his book down. "I'm off to bed. Don't forget to set your watch ahead."

Sherlock muttered something and waved his hand in John's general direction.

John snorted. Since there had been a depressing lack of cases, Sherlock was working through a list of experiments he'd been compiling. The list had been John's idea and, although not completely successful, it was better than listening to Sherlock moaning around the flat about his boredom.

Since Sherlock was clearly so lost in his current experiment that he couldn't be bothered to torture John's ears with his violin, John was able to get a peaceful night's sleep. After his shower, also blissfully uninterrupted, he went downstairs. He was starting to feel a little unnerved--rather like the parent of a small child who only worried when it was "too quiet". Before meeting Sherlock, John had never understood the saying.

Once downstairs, John found Sherlock in the kitchen, looking frantically at his phone. "Is something wrong?" he asked, turning on the kettle.

"I dozed off," Sherlock said, checking the apparatus. "I knew it wouldn't be a problem. This mixture needed to sit for at least ten hours, and you never sleep that long."

"You still look upset," John said, trying to understand. He hadn't even slept for eight hours.

"Something's wrong with the time," Sherlock said, his eyes wild. "The timer says the mixture has been sitting for seven hours. Its progress agrees with that." He was tapping at the phone frantically.

"And?" John asked, so he didn't have to repeat himself.

"My phone." Sherlock looked up with a lost expression. "According to it, it's been eight hours. It says it's eight, not seven."

John checked his own watch, which said seven o'clock, as did the clock on the microwave. He picked his phone off the table; it said eight o'clock, as did his laptop when he opened it. "Do you remember when I went to bed last night?" he asked patiently.

"You said good night," Sherlock answered. "I waved."

"Yes," John said, trying not to grin. "Did I say anything else?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I wasn't paying attention. You always say good night."

"I told you not to forget to set your watch ahead," John said. "Daylight savings time started at one this morning."

Sherlock scowled. "You're going to blog about this, aren't you?"

John grinned. "Are you kidding? It's not as good as not knowing the earth goes round the sun . . ."

Sherlock sighed and flounced out of the kitchen, only to return and check that the timer would still go off at the proper time. "Illogical way to run things," he grumbled as he left again.

John made himself some toast and drank his tea, already planning today's blog. "I think I'll call it 'The Case of the Lost Hour'," he said, loud enough that Sherlock could hear it.

Sherlock didn't say anything -- very loudly.


End file.
